


If You Say So

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk assures Spock this is a sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Say So

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** If You Say So  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk, Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 197  
>  **Summary:** Kirk assures Spock this is a sport.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'sport' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

Captain Kirk relaxed behind the desk, searching the computer archives for glimpses of home. Being back on Earth, even if it had been only for a short time in the wrong year, had brought to mind the things he missed about his home planet.

“Captain?”

As he glanced up he was shocked to find Spock standing next to him. He hadn’t heard Spock enter the room. “Yes, Spock?”

Spock stared at the computer; his attention was caught by what appeared on the screen.

Kirk smiled as he noticed what his science officer was staring at. “It’s a sport called golf.”

His head snapped up and he stared at the captain before dropping his gaze once more to the computer. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the captain was mistaken. He had seen clips of sports before and in none of them had he seen anyone try to hit a tiny ball with a thin metal stick.

“I swear it is a sport, Spock.” At the dubious look on Spock’s face, Kirk couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. 

“If you say so, Captain.” Disbelief colored his voice as he turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
